


¥2000 is ¥2000

by StrawberryMeowMeow



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMeowMeow/pseuds/StrawberryMeowMeow
Summary: Basically, Akira sucks Ryuji's pp ._.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	¥2000 is ¥2000

Ryuji was sitting in class dozing off as usual. Honestly the subjects today felt longer than they usually were and the day dragged on and on. Somehow, his sleep went uninterrupted, and he woke up at the end of the day. Everyone in the classroom was gone. _Damn, you'd think someone would've woken me up,_ thought Ryuji. Akira had probably went home already since recently, he's been too busy to hang out. Groggily sitting up, Ryuji heard feint voices in the hallway. While getting his stuff together we was able to listen in on the conversation.

"Have you heard the rumors?" He heard a boy ask with a deep voice. Another boy responded.

"Uhhh what rumors???"

"I know what you're talking about," a third boy chimed in. "Explain to Saito."

The deep voiced boy cleared his throat and began to speak in a lower tone. Ryuji wasn't one to eavesdrop but hey, he was on his way out of the room. Might as well let them finish their conversation before barging in. "Apparently in one of the empty classrooms on the third floor, there's this slut willing to suck you off or even let you pound him after school for a bit of cash..." Ryuji gulped as he heard this bizarre rumor. _Him?_

The boy named Saito responded after some hesitation. "D-damn... you said him right?" I don't know... I'm not really into that stuff."

"I heard he's really beautiful. Honestly, I don't swing that way but I've seen him around school before. I'd smash."

"Yea," started the deep voiced boy once again," one of my friends is going there today." At this point, Ryuji couldn't bear to listen anymore. He slid open the classroom door, making the three boys jump in surprise.

"Yo..." the three alarmingly stared Ryuji down before one opened his mouth to speak. Ryuji cut him off before he could even begin, averting his eyes. "Do you guys... have any more details??"

After a bit of suspicious staring, they softened their expressions.

"Yea but don't tell anyone..."

* * *

So there was Ryuji that night, staring at a message he'd gotten on his phone from Ito, the guy with the deep voice. Now in a groupchat with these three, he was nervous. Ryuji had to ask these guys for more information just out of pure curiosity. Though unwilling to admit it, Ryuji always wanted to try and do it with someone. Even if it were with another guy. Ryuji continued to stare at the message, almost studying it, as if he were to be quizzed on it. This was the most studying he'd done all year.

Ito San: Okay here's the info

Ito san:

6:00pm

¥2000 for a bj and ¥4000 for sex

Yet another message appeared just as Ryuji was looking at the old one.

Ito San: ^Also don't forget a condom if you actually wanna smash him. He won't let you otherwise.

Ryuji got up and walked across his room to where his wallet was.

* * *

_5:49pm. Shit._ Now THIS was the absolute LONGEST day of school. Forget yesterday! Todat Ryuji couldn't even fall asleep during class. Since time seemed to be going SO slowly, he actually paid attention. He didn't understand what the hell was going on, but it passed the time somewhat faster. Along with that, Ryuji had to burn 3 hours before 6:00. Akira wasn't able to hang out once again and Ann had a modeling gig. He truly felt like a delinquent, drinking soda for the past two hours and loitering around. Luckily, nobody asked what he was doing. Luckily, he was able to avoid a run in with Kawakami. _There's no issue with going early right? All of the clubs should be gone by now..._

So Ryuji started walking up the stairs, trying his best to take his time. He didn't want to be too early or too late. Alas he made it to the hallway where the classroom was and thankfully it was empty as expected.

_The room should be just at the end here..._ As Ryuji got closer, he heard some interesting sounds. It kinda sounded like a desk being pushed and... _m-moans?_ Ryuji felt his face flush immediately. He paused, then gulped, and proceeded to creep forwards, even more cautious than before. He finally reached the classroom and peeped through the dusty window of the door...

Ryuji panicked as he saw a student being thrusted into by another student, and yea, they were both wearing the male uniforms. Ryuji really wanted to stop looking but he couldn't. He had such a _perfect_ view. The boy fucking the other boy had such a face of pleasure on him. He was sweating quite a bit and was making the other moan. The door muffled some of the sound but definitely not all of it. What if someone else were to find them??? Ryuji felt an erection poking at his pants. _Not good._ Yet he continued to look.

Now as for the boy _getting_ fucked. _Holy shit..._ he was stomach down hanging over one of the school desks. It was so dirty. The whole desk was rocking back and forth and the boy fucking him was roughly gripping his hip and tugging on his messy black hair...! Ryuji had a closer look... the beautiful boy with his pants down, who was moaning a fit, being fucked by some random person, yet looked beyond blissful, was none other than...

_Akira_

The boy thrusting into his friend suddenly exclaimed, "F-Fuck, I'm coming!"

Akira turned his head, resting his cheek on the desk, and unintentionally made eye contact with his best friend, clearly surprised. Ryuji yelped and backed away, but not before seeing Akira shut his eyes closed, with the other boy leaning over him, clearly having released his load.

Ryuji fell backwards, still having a raging boner. _Should I go in? Should I run? Shit. God he looked so beautiful though. G-god. What the hell..._ He heard footsteps coming to open the dusty door. Ryuji quickly changed his position so that nobody could see his boner. The door slid open, and Ryuji clearly saw the face of the guy fucking his best friend. It was some random third year. The boy initially looked panicked but quickly assumed this underclassman was here for the same thing and walked past with no further interaction. It was 6:00. Did Akira know someone else was coming? Ryuji decided to leave. There was no way. He'd just forget he saw anything. Ryuji got up, set for the bathroom to deal with his thing in his pants. Before he could even make it three steps, he heard a familiar smooth voice.

"Are you coming in?"

Ryuji's face was so red at this point. He seriously couldn't even imagine.

"I should have another customer at 6:00."

DID AKIRA _NOT_ SEE HIM??? Ryuji swore they made eye contact. _I'm gonna do something effin crazy_. Ryuji turned around and made his way back to the room, this time opening the sliding door and stepping inside. Yup. There he was. His friend.

Akira. There he was, in the process of putting his pants on, and without his blazer. He only had on his turtleneck. His glasses were set aside with his blazer on a different desk, meaning Ryuji could fully focus on his long eyelashes. His hair was also way more disheveled than usual.

"You're here for me right? What can I do for you?"

Ryuji was SO confused. It's not like Akira could've mistaken him for someone else. It's not like there were more than two people with blond hair in the entire school, both of which Akira knew. It was definitely Akira, all the way down to his voice and even his erm... body shape (although he'd never seen it outside of the context of a bathhouse).

"Um... you're making this awkward..." muttered Akira. "Uh... mind closing the door?"

"H-Huh! O-Oh yea!" Ryuji fumbled to close the door and felt his friend's stare, then he swiftly turned around. Akira looked him up and down. _HE MUST KNOW WHO I AM WHAT THE HELL AKIRA WHAT KIND OF PRANK IS THIS._

"Looks like you have something I could take care of for ya..." Akira pointed at the lump in Ryuji's pants.

Ryuji covered it with his hands. Akira stared at Ryuji's face for a few more seconds.

Suddenly Akira broke the silence. "If you're not here for me please forget you saw anything, okay?"

"N-No wait!" _Am I really doing this?_ "I brought 2000 yen..." _I'm really doing this huh._ Ryuji dug into his pockets and yanked out the yen. "H-here!"

By now Akira had already put on his blazer and glasses. "Oh so you are here for me then. Do you want to stand up or sit down?"

"Uhhh... s-sit?"

Akira gestured towards one of the chairs which Ryuji then sat down in. He then walked over to where Ryuji was sitting and _kneeled in front of him_.

"May I have then yen please?" Akira politely asked, looking up at Ryuji, with his hands on his thighs. Ryuji just nodded and handed it over, which Akira then put into one of his pockets.

_This is crazy this is crazy this prank is going too far Akira I get it holy shit._ Akira was probably the most attractive friend he knew, so this seemed extremely surreal. Yea Ryuji occasionally showed interest in Akira but Akira never seemed to get the hint. This was too good of a scenario to be real. Ryuji snapped out of his thoughts when he looked down to see Akira unbuttoning his pants. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ That word repeated in his head. As soon as his pants were unbuttoned, Akira moved his boxers and Ryuji's hard on instantly sprang up.

"You're really huge. Lets see how far I can fit this thing back," Akira said, loud enough for only the two of them to hear. Ryuji started to panic even more. Akira was actually... he was seriously gonna--

Before he could even wrap his head around things, Akira was already beginning. His wet tongue began to lick the length of Ryuji's dick. Ryuji could come just from the sight mixed with the wet sounds. Ryuji watched closely as Akira did what seemed to be a talent of his. Seeing Akira trying so hard to pleasure him was beyond blissful. He was doing this even with his glasses on. Ryuji wanted to cum right there after seeing his dick misplace Akira's glasses for a moment, causing Akira to have to adjust them. After making sure to pleasure almost every spot, Akira licked his lips and began to slowly envelop Ryuji's _entire length_ into his mouth.

Fuck it felt so good. Akira looked so good. The wetness and dexterity of his tongue was making Ryuji mutter curses. 

"Shit..." Akira continued to suck him off. "fa-faster... shit..." suddenly Akira felt Ryuji grip his hair and push him down even further, the whole length suddenly pushed farther into his mouth. He made a whiny sound, muffled by the cock, but managed to handle the additional length. It was far inside his throat by the time it was fully inside.

Ryuji deeply admired the ball of messy hair bobbing up and down below him and making all sorts of sloppy sounds. "You really are good at everything J-Joker... hah..."

Akira made a satisfied noise. He certainly knew it was Ryuji.

"I'm close Aki"

Akira pulled off and was about to go back to licking but it was already over. He heard Ryuji grunt and before he knew it, was decorating his face in waves. Ryuji looked at the damage. _Yikes._ Akira had cum all over his face. It was dripping off his glasses and a tiny bit even got in his hair.

"Oh, ohmygod! Shit! Akira I'm so sorry! I didn't me--"

"It's okay." Ryuji stopped panicking after hearing his "friend's" tone of voice. "I think I made a mess too."

Ryuji gulped, "Damn."

Akira got up as if nothing happened and wiped his face and glasses to the best of his ability with his sleeve. Then he picked up his bag and slid it over his shoulders. "See ya. Let's do this again sometime Ryuji." He waved before making his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Ryuji was left to sit in the chair.

_What the hell just happened._

**Author's Note:**

> I do be embarrassed for writing this doe...


End file.
